la solution au problème
by puce-di-love
Summary: comment Bella, Edward et Jacob arrivent à gérer leur problème de coeur. Se passe durant le troisième film.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (cela est bien dommage parce que j'en ferais bien mon casse croute de ces trois là ^^), seule l'histoire est à moi et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice bien évidemment.**

**Résumé: Ce passe dans le Tome 3: L'armée de Victoria va attaquer et Bella Jacob et Edward sont en haut de la montagne. **

**quelques petites indications pour la lire:**

**Souligné: pensée Edward**

**Italique: pensée Bella**

**Italique-souligné: pensée Jacob**

**J'espère que vous prendrais autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_**La solution aux problèmes**_

L'armée de victioria s'apprétait à attaquer et Bella portait par Jacob montaient au sommet de la montagne pour rejoindre Edward. Une fois arrivé au lieu de rendez vous, Jacob lâcha Bella sous le regard mauvais d'Edward. Dans un sens, il était un peu jaloux, de qui il ne le savait pas lui même, mais la proximité de Bella et d'Edward non pas le dérangeait mais le fascinait. Il aimerait tant faire partit de cette équation. Il avait aussi bien envie de sentir la douceur de la peau de Bella mais également la puissance musculaire d'Edward. Son cerveau était en ébulition, il ne se comprenait pas.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'aussi bien Edward et Bella était dans le même cas que lui. L'un comme l'autre se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par les deux autres. L'idée même dans perdre un dans cette fichue bataille orchestrée par Victoria les faisaient horriblement souffrir. Quand Bella descendit des bras de Jacob, Edward le prit à part pour lui parler.

**"Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Bella, mais sache qu'elle est à moi, je ne te la laisserais pas comme cela. Elle est ma femme et je ne permettrais pas qu'un chien ose la touché.**

La phrase qu'il venait de prononcer lui fit plus mal qu'il le penser, mais pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, il n'arrivait plus à lire dans les pensées de Jacob, et cela le pertubait hautement. Jacob bien évidemment ne se laissa pas faire.

**-Elle choisira qui elle voudra et si c'est toi, je partirais. Mais si elle me choisit j'espère sincérement que tu la laisseras tranquille, la seule chose que je veux c'est le bonheur de Bella, même si le mien doit être laissé de côté. **

**-Je le sais très bien, mais sache qu'elle ne te choisira jamais, elle ne t'appatiendra jamais.**

**-Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, elle ne t'appartient qu'à moitié, alors laisse moi encore le droit d'espèrer l'avoir, et toi aussi, **murmura-t-il.

Mais ce ne fut pas assez bas pour qu'Edward ne l'entende pas. Choqué de cette dernière partie de phrase, il fixa Jacob droit dans les yeux, comme pour être sur d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait de prononcé. Celui-ci, mis ces mains sur sa bouche et ouvris les yeux en grand de stupeur. Il se traita de tous les noms d'avoir laissé sa langue agir plus vite que son cerveau. Il n'osa pas regarder Edward, qui lui ne le lacher plus du regard.

J'en reviens pas, il ressens ce que je ressens. Non mon petit Edward, tu dois te faire des films, jamais Jacob ne pourrais ressentir ça. Ce n'est pas un monstre comme toi, il n'est pas pervertis lui. Lui est une âme pure pas un suppôt de satan. Cela ne se peux pas, de toute façon même si cela serait vrai, jamais Bella ne pourrait le supporter, il vaut mieux oublier tout cela.

**-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ou c'est juste pour me faire espérer, parce que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.**

**-Je suis désolé si je te choque, mais c'est la pure vérité... Attends qu'est ce que tu viens de dire là?**

**-Que je ressens la même chose que toi. J'aime Bella, mais je te désire également. Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je devrais me tuer pour avoir ces pensées, mais le simple fait de vous perdre tous les deux me serait trop attroce.**

**-Edward, moi aussi je ressens ça, mais Bella que faire d'elle, on ne peut pas lui faire ça.**

_Je les écoute depuis tout à l'heure, c'est même étrange qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore sentit. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, tous les trois nous nous aimons et ces deux là ont peur de ce que je ressens, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être stupide, ils savent bien ce que je ressens pour eux deux, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Edward avait peur que j'aille avec Jacob. Franchement faut toujours faire le travail à leur place. _

**-Si tu le peux mon loup adoré.**

**-Bella!, s'écrièrent Edward et Jacob dans un parfait accord**

**-Depuis quand es tu là? Demanda mon ange des ténèbres**

**-Mais depuis le début, cela m'a paru étrange que vous ne me sentiez pas, à la fin j'ai compris pourquoi, votre odeur sexuelle est plus forte que ma propre odeur. Je suis moi même capable de la sentir.**

**-Mais Bella, cela ne te choque pas ce que nous ressentons tous les deux? Questionna mon loup**

**-Et l'agneau tomba amoureux, non pas d'un mais de deux lions. A vous de voir maintenant ce que vous comptez faire, moi je retourne à la tente preparer le repas."**

Bella repartit comme si de rien n'était et laissa les deux garçons dans la fôret. Ils n'en revenaient pas, mais le pire c'est qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que leurs rêves le plus profond ce réaliserait. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'osa bougé, trop perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

_Je suis sidérée de la réponse de Bella, je savais qu'elle avait du mal à choisir entre moi et Edward, mais je ne n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait imaginé une relation à trois. Moi qui la croyais plus sage, je suis choqué. Bella m'impressionne de jours en jours. Mais que va-t-il se passer quand son coeur aura choisit lequel de nous deux elle voudra pour toujours? L'un sera heureux auprés de celle qu'elle aime et oubliera l'autre, qui lui aura perdu les deux. Et j'ai comme l'impression que l'autre sera moi, car Edward finira par transformer Bella, et moi je vieillerais sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Je le sais et je le sens, rien ne pourra l'en empêcher._

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas de tout. Bella n'est pas aussi sage que je le pensais, elle m'épate chaque jour. Dire qu'elle veut former un couple avec les deux créatures les plus sauvages qu'il y ait sur Terre m'impressionne beaucoup. Bien sur j'ai un peu peur de quand son coeur aura choisit qu'elle aille avec lui. Mais Alice, m'a dit qu'elle devenait une des notres alors j'espère toujours un peu. Seulement je ne veux pas perdre Jacob non plus, mais lui est mortel et je ne pourrais jamais le transformer. Heureusement que les loups bloquent les visions d'Alice sinon la pauvre aurait été dans un de ces états. J'espère sincérement que tout ce passera bien.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions les deux garçons repartirent vers la tente où ils virent Bella emmitoufflé dans une énorme couette devant un feu de bois sur lequel elle essayait de faire cuire des saucisses et des haricots. Jacob et Edward, furent tous les deux touchés pas la fragilité qui émanait d'elle, car étant tous les deux immunisés contre le froid, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Jacob et Bella mangèrent en silence devant le regard envieux d'Edward.

**-Edward, vas chasser si tu veux, je m'occuperais de Bella pendant ton abscence, je te promet qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.**

**-D'accord, mais faites attention à vous d'accord.**

**-Promis, fit Bella avec un grand sourire.**

Edward ne mis pas longtemps à revenir de la chasse, il avait du faire très attention, car il n'y avait aucuns animaux à cette altitude et avait du redescendre sans se faire repèrer par Victoria. Quand il fut revenu au campement, ils décidèrent que Edward resterait dans la tente avec Bella et que Jacob patrouillerait à l'extérieur. De ce fait Bella et Edward rentrèrent dans la tente, pour que Bella puisse dormir bien au chaud. Malheureusement, le froid était trop important pour elle et elle commençait à ne plus sentir les différents membres de son corps.

A ce moment là, Jacob entra dans la tente trop pertubé par ces claquements de dents. Il regarda Edward comme pour lui demander son accord et celui ci lui sourit. Il se placa alors derrière Bella sous la couette afin de pouvoir la réchauffer convenablement. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que son corps réagirait en conséquence, et il se trouva très vite avec une belle érection ce qui fit sourire Bella.

**-Si continue à sourire je te tue Bella, ce n'est pas de ma faute compris. Je n'y peux rien moi.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas de ta faute Jacob?**

**-Jacob à un léger problème au niveau d'en dessous de la ceinture et il me dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Bientôt, il va dire que c'est de la mienne, alors que j'essaye simplement de dormir.**

**-Alors je te souhaite bien du courage Jacob, parce que là je ne vois aucune solution pour régler ton problème.**

**-Moi j'en vois bien un, mais Monsieur Edward ne sera pas d'accord je parie.**

**-Non Bella, on en a déjà parler je ne peux pas te faire ça, si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler et si je te mords, non ce n'est pas envisageable.**

**-Mais Jacob sera là pour y veiller, et j'en rêve depuis des mois et là que je peux vous avoir tous les deux sans que personne ne le remarque tu me le refuserais.**

**-Je crois qu'Edward à raison, ce ne serai pas raisonnable, bien que j'en ai terriblement envie.**

Bella écoutant que son instinct, se tourna vers Edward et pour le faire taire commença à l'embrasser le plus sensuellement possible. Jacob ne resta pas inactif et passa ses mains sous les chemises d'Edward, afin de toucher cette peau qui l'obnubilé tant. Edward essya tant bien que mal de les arrêter, mais cela lui sembler tellement dur. Avoir les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde était entrain de réaliser son rêve. Seulement, il devait rester prudent, et de ce fait ne pas faire ce que Bella et Jacob avait en tête. D'un coup, il recula vers le fond de la tente sous le regard ahurie des deux autres.

On ne peut pas faire ça, les autres vont bientôt commencer à se battre et nous on se caline dans une tente sans y prêter attention. Non il faut que l'on reste concentrer ce pourquoi nous sommes là, protèger Bella. Je me doute qu'il vous avoir du mal à comprendre, mais je sais que c'est le seul moyen.

**-Pourquoi Edward, tu refuse de nous donner ce que l'on veut réellement? s'offusqua Bella**

**-Je ne refuse pas de vous le donner, mais là on a une mission bien précise qui est de te protèger, et comment le ferons nous, si nous sommes occuper à autre chose.**

**-Je pense qu'il a raison Bella ça ne serait pas convenable de faire ça ici et maintenant.**

**-Bien que je ne sois pas de votre avis, je veux bien faire comme vous le sentez. Seulement, si vous voulez que je dorme, je veux une seule chose, que Edward vienne avec nous sous la couverture.**

Ils passèrent la nuit, pour Bella à dormir profondément entouré de ces deux hommes, pour Jacob à dormir d'une oreille avec un sourire niais sur le visage et Edward, lui ne dormit pas comme toujours, et passa sa nuit à écouter ce qui se passait aux alentours, mais surtout à regarder ces deux amours dormir paisiblement.

Quand enfin l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, Jacob et Edward réveillèrent Bella. Jacob par peur de ne pas les revoir vivant partit sans rien dire, chose qui ne fut pas de l'avie de Bella. Elle et Edward se mirent à la recherche de Jacob et le trouvèrent au bord de la falaise qui leur avait servi de refuge pour la nuit.

**"Tu oses partir sans nous dire au revoir! s'exclama Bella horrifié par l'idée de Jake.**

**-Je voulais que vous gardiez un bon souvenir de moi au cas où je ne reviendrais pas.**

**-On sait que tu nous reviendras Jake, tu es fort, rien ne peut briser le lien qui nous unis, j'en suis certain.**

**-Je sais Edward, mais si il m'arrivait quelque chose, je veux que tu t'occupes de Bella pour moi."**

Et là, il partit sans rien dire d'autre et sans un regard en arrière. Edward et Bella restèrent sur la falaise. Edward entendait les pensées de tous, mais il ne percevait pas celles de Jacob. Bien sur, il n'en parla pas à Bella, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Seth avait pris la relève aprés le départ du loup. Il savait que Seth aurait préféré être en bas, mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir à l'alpha. Le combat avait l'air d'être rude et cela inquièté beaucoup Edward. Il aurait mille fois préféré que Jack reste ici avec eux en sécurité. Il entendit les pensées de Victoria et sut qu'elle était proche et accompagnée. Il mit Bella derrière lui et ordonna à Seth de partir. Ce combat était entre eux et lui.

Ce fut Ryley qui arriva le premier.

**"Victoria se sert de toi pour distraire mon intention, elle sait que je te tuerais, en faite, elle aimerait se débarrasser de toi."**

Au milieu de la phrase, Victoria arriva.

**"Ne l'écoute pas Ryley, il joue avec l'esprit je te l'ai dis.**

**-Je peux lire dans ces pensées, je sais ce qu'elle pense de toi.**

**-Il ment!**

**-Elle vous a créé toi et cette armée que pour se venger de son seul amour, James, lui seul comptait à ses yeux, pas toi.**

**-Toi seul compte, tu le sais**

**-Réfléchis un peu Ryley, tu viens de Forks, tu connais les environs, c'est la seul raison pour laquelle elle t'a choisi, elle ne t'aime pas.**

**-Ryley, je t'en pris ne le laisse pas nous faire ça, dit Victoria avec des yeux larmoyant, je t'aime je le jure."**

Ryley fort de ce que venait de dire Victoria s'avança vers Edward et Bella.

**"Tu es mort"**

Au moment où il voulut attasuer, Seth lui sauta dessus sous le regard surpris de Victoria. Alors, il le traîna et le jeta au point qu'il s'en cassa la main. A cette vue, Victoria préféra prendre la fuite.

**"Tu n'auras plus jamais pareil occasion, tu veux la tuer, tu veux me faire souffir comme toi quand j'ai tué James, quand je l'ai mis en pièce, quand je l'ai transformé en cendre, quand je l'ai envoyé dans le néant."**

Plus il parlait et plus Victoria s'énervait, si bien qu'à peine eut-il finit que celle-ci attaqua. Edward l'envoya dans un arbre auquel elle se mit à grimper. Edward prit Bella par la main et la forca à s'éloigner du combat. Pendant ce temps là, Seth et Ryley continuaient de se battre. Edward fit tomber l'arbre, et Victoria à peine sur ces pieds voulut attaquer Bella, mais Edward l'attrapa avant même qu'elle eut fait un pas. Alors que le combat entre Edward et Victoria s'intensifiait, Seth fut déconcentré et Ryley en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans le museau, et partit à la rescousse de la rousse. Malheureusement, cela échoua et Edward réussit à la coincer, mais Victoria le coinca et à deux, ils le maintenurent. Seulement Bella réussit à trouver une pierre suffisement trachante et s'entailla les veines en sachant bien que l'odeur du sang les déconcentrerait. De ce fait, il put reprendre le dessus avec l'aide de Seth qui se réattaqua à Ryley. Au bout d'un certain temps, Edward finit par tuer Victoria, il pansa le bras de Bella et mis le feu au corps de Victoria.

Une fois Victoria vaincut et le combat terminé, Bella et Edward redscendirent de la falaise pour enfin rejoindre les autre. Seulement, personne n'avait remarqué qu'il restait un nouveau né qui s'attaqua à Leah. Mais Jacob ne le laissa pas faire et le nouveau né le blessa avant de se faire tuer par le reste de la meute. Quand cela fut faitn Bella courrit vers lui, et lui promit de venir le voir. Edward lui sourit et Jacob comprit que s'il pouvait, il viendrait aussi. Edward raccompagna donc Bella chez elle afin qu'elle puisse se rendre chez Jacob.

**"S'il te plait Bella, dit lui que je pense fort à lui et que je le soutiens de tout mon coeur.**

**-Je le ferais, mais je pense qu'il le sait déjà."**

Elle partit pour la réserve afin de voir comment se porter son autre amour. Quand elle arriva chez Bill, elle vit toute la meute attroupé devant la porte et entendit des hurlements sortir de la maison. D'un seul coup, elle fut prise d'une angoisse sans nom, jusqu'au moment où Carlisle en sortit avec un petit sourir.

**"Tout va bien, j'ai du lui rebriser les os pour les remettre convenablement. Il te demande Bella"**

Elle rentra et se dirigea tout naturellement vers la chambre qu'elle savait être celle de Jacob. Après avoir toqué, elle y entra sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas déranger le blessé.

**"Jacob, comment vas tu?**

**-J'ai vu mieux, mais dans quelques jours il n'y aura plus rien.**

**-Edward pense fort à toi et est de tout coeur avec toi. J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas dans quelques jours je serais sur pieds.**

**-Je viendrais le vérifier."**

Elle laissa Jacob se reposer, et quitta la chambre aprés un dernier baiser. Elle remonta en voiture et partit directement chez les Cullen pour donner des nouvelles de Jacob à Edward. En arrivant là-bas, elle eut la chance de rencontrer un nouvel ou plutôt de nouveaux membres dans la famille. Seth, qui étant déjà le plus jeune de meute était une exception, venait de s'imprégner d'un vampire et pas n'importe quel vampire, un vampire de l'armée de Victoria que Carlisle et Esmée avait sauvé.

Dire qu'elle était surprise était un euphémisme, elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait toujours pensée que cela était impossible, que les deux races étaient faites pour ce detester. Pour elle, Jacob et Edward était une exception, car ils faisaient partit d'une équation à trois inconnus. Elle regarda Seth et le vampire, et eut un petit sourire.

_Comme quoi tout est possible. Peut-être que grâce à cela, on pourra vivre heureux tous les trois. Enfin je l'espère. J'ai vraiment peur pour la suite des évènements. Si l'un des deux m'abandonne, je ne sais pas comment je le vivrai. Non ne pas penser à cela Bella, ils t'aiment et ne te quitteront pas_

Esmée dit à Bella qu'Edward était monté dans sa chambre des la fin du combat et n'en était toujours pas sortit. Elle prit donc l'escalier et comme toujours, elle eut un petit sourire devant la collection de chapeaux de diplomés de la famille Cullen. Elle entra dans la chambre et vis Edward assis sur le divan, les yeux dans le vide. Elle s'installa derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras.

**"Qu'y a-t-il Edward? Pourquoi ce regard?**

**-J'ai peur pour Jacob, pour nous, mais aussi pour Seth, il va se faire rejeter de la meute. Son imprégnation sera mal vu. Si on apprend pour nous, Jacob aussi sera rejeté.**

**-Peut-être que Seth se fera jeter, mais il aura une famille ici avec nous, et c'est pareil pour Jacob. On formera une grande famille, certe un peu étrange, mais un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changera pas grand chose.**

**-Oui tu as raison, on formera une grande famille tous ensemble. Je vous aime Melle Swan.**

**-Moi aussi je vous aime M Cullen. Et Jacob aussi nous aime. Il sera rétabli dans quelques jours.**

**-Tant mieux, j'avais peur que sa blessure soit trop grave. Bien qu'il soit fort, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui.**

**-Mais c'est normal. L'inverse m'aurait étonné sachant ton amour pour lui.**

**-Je sais mais c'est quand même un loup, je sais qu'il est puissant voir même plus que moi et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est une petite chose fragile.**

**-Mais non, c'est notre loup, il est fort ne t'inquiète pas."**

Sur ce dernier conseil, ils redescendirent tous les deux rejoindre les autres qui parlaient de Seth et de sa compagne. Seth avait les mêmes craintes que celles expliquées par Edward peu de temps avant. Il avait peur de se faire rejeter par les siens.

**"Tu sais Seth, même si tu n'es plus le bienvenu là-bas, je suis sur que tu trouveras une nouvelle famille ici.**

**-Bella a raison, tu peux rester ici, cela ne nous pose aucun problème. **

**-Merci Esmée, j'accepte cette offre. Mais j'espère que l'odeur de chien de vous dérangera pas.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera avec, dit Alice heureuse que la famille s'aggrandisse encore."**

Une semaine passa et l'état de Jacob c'était largement amélioré. Bella venait le voir tous les jours au grand mécontentement des autres membres de la meute. Depuis que Seth avait parlé de son imprégnation avec la vampire, tous ceux qui fréquentaient les vampires n'étaient plus les bienvenus. La meute voyait d'un mauvais oeil la possible relation qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Bella, Jacob et Edward.

La pluie tombait sans discontinuité depuis une semaine et Bella Jacob et Edward cherchaient désespérement à se voir sous l'oeil avisé aussi bien de la meute que de la famille Cullen. Bien évidemment, depuis l'imprégnation de Seth plus rien n'aurait plus les empêcher de se voir, si ce n'est la présence de Bella. Elle seul créait un déréglement qui serait encore plus mal vu que l'histoire de Seth. Il ne faillait surtout pas qu'elle soit transformée par mégarde, cela deviendrait plus dangeureux. Mais la tension qui existait entre les trois "amis" était de plus en plus dure à contrôler.

Le temps commençait à être vraiment long et tous les trois avaient de plus en plus envie de se retrouver.

_J'en ai assez, il faut qu'on arrive à se voir. Cela ne devient plus possible. Si cela continue, je vais exploser et je vois que les garçons aussi. On doit trouver une solution et au plus vite, sinon je crois que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps._

Voyant que ces hommes n'avaient pas plus d'idées qu'elle, elle décida de trouver la solution à leur problème. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur, car elle voyait Jacob, elle voyait Edward, les garçons se voyaient très rarement, mais jamais ils étaient tous les trois ensemble, ça devenait pesant à la longue.

Un jour Bella envoya un message aux deux autres.

"**Je me sens mal, on peut se retrouver dans la clairière, je t'aime B."**

_J'espère que Bella n'a rien de grave. Je n'aime pas vraiment son message, elle me fait peur quand c'est comme cela._

Pourquoi la clairière, d'habitude c'est chez elle qu'on se retrouve. Ca doit être grave, pour qu'elle ne veut pas en parler près de Charlie.

Alors queles garçons se mettaient le cerveau à l'envers pour savoir ce qui se passait, Bella était tranquillement dans la clairière, assise devant une certaine tente, à attendre ces deux amours. Jacob fut le premier à arriver et sauta littéralement sur Bella.

**"Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu as voulu que je viennes ici?**

**-J'en ai assez que l'on ne se voit jamais, cela devient trop dur et pour vous et pour moi. Alors je vous ai envoyé un message en sachant que tous les deux vous alliez venir et j'ai installé la tente pour qu'on puisse dormir ici tous les trois.**

**-C'est cela ton idée, nous réunir dans une clairière bien connu de nous trois et remettre la tente du moment où tout à commencé, dit Edward qui venait juste d'arriver.**

**-En effet, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour nous réunir. Alors?**

_J'espère sincérement qu'ils vont rester et qu'on pourra ainsi passer notre première vrai nuit ensemble. Si ils refusent, je me sentirai mal, j'aurai l'impression qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi. Mais c'est peut-être le cas, je ne reprèsente peut-être rien à leurs yeux. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine dans un univers qui n'est pas le sien._

**-Tu as bien fait Bella, je crois que c'est le seul moyen pour nous d'être ensemble.**

**-Jacob à raison. Tu as eu une vrai solution à notre problème."**

Jacob et Edward prirent Bella dans leurs bras et chacun leur tour, ils l'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour elle. Ils restèrent assis tous les trois enlacés devant la tente jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit où Edward du partir pour se nourrir. Bella et Jacob mangèrent ce qui fut apporter par Bella. Quand Edward fut revenu, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la tente. Bella se cala tranquillement entre les deux garçons. Elle commenca doucement à embrasser Jacob pendant que celui-ci laissait glisser sa main sous la chemise d'Edward. Lui par contre n'osa rien faire de peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler.

"**Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, je n'ai pas peur de toi et tu le sais.**

**-Je sais, mais j'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler.**

**-Edward, si vraiment il devait y avoir un problème, je suis là. J'arriverai à t'arrêter, ça va bien se passer j'en suis sûr."**

Rassuré par les dires de ces amours, il essaya de se laisser aller. Il commenca par embrasser tour à tour Bella et Jacob, puis il passa ces mains sous le t-shirt que portait l'autre garçon. Il n'osa pas toucher Bella à cause de la froideur de sa peau. Bella s'attaqua directement à la chemise de son ange noir en faisant voler les boutons un à un. Jacob s'occupa de Bella qui en redemendait toujours. Il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'il ne leur reste pour qu'il ne leur reste que leurs sous-vêtements. Malgrès le désir qui coulait dans ces veines, Bella avait peur en voyant ce que cachait le calecon de ces hommes. Elle finit tout de même par enlever celui d'Edward qui faisait descendre celui de Jacob qui enlevait les dessous de Bella.

Ils eurent un petit moment de pause avant de savoir vraiment ce qui allait se passer. Après tout c'était leur première fois à tous les trois, et celle-ci n'était pas banale. Même si il avait peur, ce fut Edward qui fit le premier pas et qui commença à caresser Bella. Jacob sortit de son état statique et ce mis lui aussi à s'occuper de Bella qui en demandait toujours plus. Edward finit par laisser carrément la place à Jacob qui après avoir regardé Bella droit dans les yeux pour avoir son accord entra en elle le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Pendant ce temps là, Edward l'embrassait et la carressait pour la distraire de la douleur.

Bella se concentra sur les carresses d'Edward et au bout d'un moment, elle commença elle même à bouger. Ce fut le signal que Jacob attendait. Il entama tout d'abord un lent va et vient qui ne fit qu'augmenter à la demande de Bella. Il dut quand même ne pas aller trop fort de peur de la blesser. Bella ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre Jacob qui entrait et sortait d'elle avec force et Edward qui carressait et embrassait tout son corps avec délicatesse. Edward lui, se sentait frustré mais il préférait que ce soit Jacob qui fasse découvrir le plaisir à Bella. Jacob accéléra encore le rythme sous les cris de Bella et finis dans un véritable grognement. Il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Bella quant à elle, elle se mit à embrasser langoureursement Edward. Il voulut la repousser, mais elle s'empale directement sur lui et commença à se mouvoir. Il la laissa faire de peur de lui faire mal et s'occupa de Jacob tout doucement. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps aux deux amants pour atteindre le septième ciel.

Edward fit descendre Bella de sur lui, celle-ci commençait déjà à s'endormir. Il l'installa le plus confortablement entre Jacob et lui et l'enroula dans la couverture qu'elle avait ramené. Ils passèrent une nuit tranquille loin de la dure réalité qui les attendait le lendemain. Bella comme Jacob épuisé par leurs ébats dormirent comme des bébés toute la nuit sous le regard tendre d'Edward.

La suite n'appartient qu'à eux, mais une chose est sur il ne se quittèrent pas de toute l'éternité.

j'espère que vous avez apprécier!


End file.
